


You’ve Been Sleeping In The Wild

by captainsilent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crack Fic, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то перед его носом болтается крошечный кроссовок, а второй впивается ему в ключицу, и Тони достает телефон, который Стив дал ему.<br/>Почти ударяя по кнопкам, он печатает: «Из-за Вижена моя кухня пахнет как Статен-Айленд, и ребёнок Клинта вьёт гнездо у меня на лице. Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал вести себя как ребенок и вернулся домой».</p><p>(Или, Тони использует секретный телефон не по назначению).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Been Sleeping In The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You’ve Been Sleeping In The Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806908) by [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline). 



Телефон дразнит его. Активно. Он активно дразнит, и Тони не собирается это терпеть.

Хмыкнув, он открывает его, и это что-то новенькое, телефон-раскладушка. Он такого уже годами не видел.

Но видите, это в стиле Стива, отвлекать его своей устаревшей техникой. Это наверное в его понимании розыгрыш. Тони понятия не имеет, как они развлекались в 40-ых – рассказам его отца верить не стоит – но что-то такое он и представляет, розыгрыш, который больше раздражает, чем веселит.

Недовольный, он вводит предложение в строчку для сообщения.

Тогда удаляет его, потому что его вопрос звучит унизительно и грустно.

«Как мне знать, что входит в категорию «нужен»?

Гораздо лучше будет переписать его с подмигивающим смайликом, и совсем это не похоже на флирт.

Довольный, Тони отправляет сообщение.

 

Где-то пять минут и целое отсутствие ответа спустя, он понимает, что это действительно звучит как флирт, и добавляет: «Мне много что нужно. Мне нужно закончить этот алгоритм или моя бывшая девушка может и правда убить меня».

 

Спустя час, он пишет: «Мне нужен кофе, прямо сейчас».

 

Прямо перед тем, как пойти спать, он пишет: «Мне нужен сон без кошмаров».

 

Когда он просыпается утром, у него нет новых сообщений, но опять же, он их и не ждал.

 

На базе не так и весело жить, учитывая, что Вижен химичит всё более и более странные кулинарные извращения, Роуди заново учится как стоять на своих двух ногах, и вся эта…природа…снаружи.

Тони не очень дружит с зеленью – был у него когда-то куст, от Пеппер, и умер он настолько быстро, что она обвинила его в смертоубийстве, которым оно не являлось, правда, это скорее была эвтаназия с его небольшим вкладом – но он так же не очень дружит с пустыми, отдающими эхо коридорами Башни.

Наташе больше нравится оставаться там, ближе к суете города, но она ещё хуже природы.

Она не издаёт звуков, когда ходит, даже на ужасающе высоких каблуках. Кажется, будто она пробуется на роль самого страшного живого приведения, и после того как Тони вроде как непрямо пригрозил ей тот один раз арестом, она каждый раз окидывает его таким взглядом, будто он отлично подойдёт на роль мишени для тренировок стрельбы.

Росс не арестует её, теперь, но это потому, что Тони работал с законодательным подходом внесения поправок к легальным аспектам Договора, будто рожденный политик.

Что он всегда и планировал сделать, ага, но будто бы его хоть кто-то когда-нибудь слушает.

Формулировка, которая вообще позволила Россу делать аресты, была смехотворна; кроме как в Международном Суде, у ООН не было права привлекать к ответственности, эм, никого. И даже если и было бы, Госдепартамент США уж точно не имел полномочий проводить эту процедуру собственноручно. Но Тони ждал того момента, когда Договор вступит в силу, прежде чем делать хоть что-то по поводу ситуации с Рафтом.

Потому что – то, что он никогда не упоминал при остальных – если бы ООН провалили свою инициативу, за неё взялись бы США. Их планы включали в себя гораздо больше…неприятных вещей…чем любое, что те слабохарактерные добряки на международном уровне могли напридумывать.

Рафт был бы лишь одним из многих постоянных решений.

Теперь Договор был официальным, и больше не было угрозы разделываний, и Тони удостоверился в том, чтобы все международное сообщество перестало ошибочно хоронить супергероев в суперзлодейском Гуантанамо.

\- Я знаю, Тони, - говорит Роуди, когда Тони жалуется о своём неоцененном героизме в этой сфере в восьмидесятый раз, но как добросовестный друг, он будет слушать, когда Тони будет жаловаться и в восемьдесят первый раз.

Он протестует больше, когда Тони предлагает собрать вещи и перебраться в Нью-Йорк по той причине, что «мы должны тренировать новых Мстителей здесь, но единственный новый участник команды – это Спайди, и его потрясающе шикарная тётя не согласна на его участие в лагере с ночёвками. Я понятие не имею почему; мое лицо очень внушает доверие».

И Тони об этом не думает, о том, как Стив сказал, что Мстители его семья, но Стив получил их всех во время развода, кроме Роуди, который сейчас и всегда принадлежал Тони, и Вижена, которого он по сути родил.

Однако, гораздо менее мерзким способом, это ужасная мысленная картина.

Под столом, Тони печатает: «Мне явно нужны уроки писательского мастерства».

В это время, Роуди кривится.

\- Мне нравится здесь. Здесь спокойно. Ньюйоркцы убивают мой дзен.

\- Окей, Брюс Беннер, я не знал, что мои друзья поменялись местами, но так как ты волнуешься о своём внутреннем спокойствии и все такое, я куплю тебе чаю. Ассам, и улун и немного генмайча. Даже матча, ты можешь церемониировать в моей хорошей, не напичканной жучками, уютною Башне.

\- А ты не боишься, что Пеппер заглянет?

\- Страх свойствен более слабым людям, чем я, дорогой.

Тони пытается обнажить зубы в улыбке или чем-то похожим на неё. Роуди не верит этому ни на миг, но соглашаешься закрыть тему.

Вижен более благосклонен к пути в Нью-Йорк.

Голосом ДЖАРВИСА, что всё ещё чертовски жутко, он безмятежно говорит Тони, что в бакалеях в Манхэттене ингредиенты для того, чтобы уничтожить кухонные приборы Тони из нержавеющей стали, гораздо лучше.

Это конечно же перефразировано, но Тони клянется и божится Наташе, что на самом деле так и есть, и она за это не пырнула его ножом, так что… Прогресс.

«Мне нужно, чтобы Наташа перестала бросать на меня убийственные взгляды», - печатает он.

Стив не отвечает, никогда, но Тони понемногу ломает его сопротивление. Наверное.

Он на это надеется.

 

Добиться того, чтобы Росс снял обвинения с Мстителей, гораздо легче, когда Тони доказывает, что у него на самом деле нет никакой юрисдикции приводить в действие мандаты ООН.

Публично. Перед многими, многими, многими камерами, которые транслируют это на многих телевизорах по всему миру.

Да здравствует навязчивое освещение событий СМИ.

Брюс присылает ему сообщение, состоящее из ряда улыбающихся смайликов после этого, и Тони помечает этот день как победный.

 

Вижен берется за вязание, которое является нормальным хобби, но Тони возражает против размещение ещё большего количества колюще-режущих предметов, которыми Наташа может убить его, в Башне.

\- Спрячь спицы, когда закончишь, - настаивает он, скашивая глаза влево, где упомянутая шпионка листает New York Times.

Она наверняка планирует свое следующее политическое убийство по оглавлениям или что-то типа того.

Лучше уж мэра, чем Тони.

\- Я тебя прошу, - Наташа даже не моргает, но всезнающе заявляет: - Будто мне нужно что-то, кроме ногтя на моём мизинце, чтобы справится с тобой, Карк.

Тони начинает подозревать, что Стив написал это на коробке с телефоном намеренно, но кто же знает.

\- Это ужасающе. Ты ужасающа. Кто-то ещё здесь в ужасе?

\- Не прячь спицы, - советует Вижену Роуди. – Я хочу попробовать.

Он поднимает клубок красных ниток, и Тони пялится, и пялится, и пялится.

\- Я не спрашиваю, но я спрашиваю.

\- А я не отвечаю, и не пытайся контролировать мои интересы, - отвечает Роуди.

Вижен вручает ему запасную пару спиц. Отлично, теперь в Башне ещё больше острых предметов.

\- Может нам стоит вернуться на базу, ребята, - говорит Тони, а тон его голоса вырастает на октаву. – Там много, эм, зелени. И это помогает людям чувствовать себя спокойно. Я так слышал.

Небрежно, Наташа отвечает: - У меня аллергия на пыльцу.

\- И это «нет» возвращению на базу. Я просто…пойду…поплачу в подушку перед сном тогда.

Тони кривится, когда Наташа переворачивает страницу, и никто не обращает внимания на его очень обоснованный страх.

Сволочи.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы Стив вернулся, - говорит Тони Наташе, сидя в уголке для трапез. Тут же, он добавляет: - Я хочу, чтобы Баки вернулся.

Потому что он прекрасно понимает, что нет ни шанса, что Стив хоть когда-нибудь вернется без Зимнего Солдата, идущего за ним по пятам.

Тони был бы недоволен этим, если бы у него не было лучшего друга в виде Роуди, сидящего на диване, пьющего традиционное пиво и возмущающегося по поводу Главной лиги бейсбола.

\- Ты хочешь…чтобы Барнс…вернулся? – Наташа тыкает в свой ужин – яичницу, так как они сегодня ведут себя очень по-взрослому – намеренно. Тони, который присоединяется к общей атмосфере взрослости, сидит с тарелкой Lucky Charms. Он едва не давиться маршмеллоу, когда она спрашивает: - Чтобы иметь возможность убить его?

\- Чего? Нет. Конечно нет. Почему у Вас, русских, всё сводиться к убийству?

\- Тони.

\- Ладно. Я может очень хочу, чтобы он был мёртв. Временами. Это желание охватывает меня без предупреждения. Но… - он делает глубокий вдох, - Я понимаю, что он не мог использовать свой мозг, что он был под контролем и всё такое. Я не говорю, что прощаю его, - Тони не думает, что он вообще когда-нибудь сможет простить старого доброго Джимми, но это не самое удачное, что он может сейчас сказать. – Никаких убийств. Я обещаю.

Она кладет свою вилку. Тихо, она спрашивает: - Почему ты так заинтересован Стивом?

Сердце Тони резко увеличивает темп, тупая боль отзывается в груди, хоть фрагментов и осколков его прошлого в ней уже нет. Не то чтобы они со Стивом были лучшими друзьями; если уж вдаваться в подробности, он вырос в тени Капитана Америки.

Буквально. У его отца было где-то восемь постеров с этим парнем, которые он насильно повесил в детской Тони.

Но. Они шли в этом направлении.

База. Формирование команды. Разговоры поздней ночью о том, чей посттравматический синдром хуже…

Они становились партнёрами.

На одну прекрасную секунду, у Тони было всё; потрясающе хорошая девушка, удивительно дополняющий его лидер Мстителей, проблемная семья.

Теперь у него огромное пустое здание в северной части штата, несколько спортивных машин, и слишком много тишины. Будто бы Стив ушел и все цвета и звуки в мире последовали за ним.

И он знает, что всё не вернётся магически на свои места с возвращением Стива. Последний раз, когда он видел его, тот держал щит над горлом Тони. Он всё ещё видит, как темнеет реактор костюма, и это не должно прощаться так просто. Ничто из этого.

Но Тони лучше многих знает, что иногда, когда эмоции пересиливают, стоит либо проглотить их, либо вложить в удары.

Всё, что он хочет, это чтобы Стив и остальные вернулись.

Он пытается выразить это словами Наташе, но не может найти их.

Она пристально смотрит на него, пока не понимает, что ответа, которого она ждёт, не будет. Наконец, она говорит: - Я не смогу привести тебе Стива. Но Клинта. Я могу привести Клинта. Если ты сможешь сделать помещение для его семьи.

\- Есть и есть, - Тони откидывается на задних ножках стула. – Спроси, как его жена относится к мятному цвету стен. Я раскрашивал верхний этаж для Брюса и у меня много осталось.

Наташа медленно моргает.

У неё потрясающий контроль за выразительными выражениями лица. Каждый раз, когда Тони пытается что-то показать на своём лице, всё заканчивается тем, что он выглядит уставшим и/или будто страдает запором.

Обычно это смесь и того, и того.

\- Ты не красил мои комнаты.

\- Я боюсь заходить в твои комнаты, - поправляет её Тони. – Я не хочу найти твой сундук с трофеями. В нём головы твоих партнёров, да? Я говорю, что это головы, но Роуди говорит, что ты берешь ноги. Оригинальность и всё такое.

\- Только три головы, - соглашается Наташа, и её губы слегка изгибаются в улыбке, что означает, что она довольна. – Мне нравится фиолетовый.

\- Фиолетовые стены, - говорит Тони. – Я возьмусь за это.

\- Ты их сам красишь?

\- Это помогает очистить мысли, - пожимает он плечами, набирая в ложку ещё немного маршмеллоу. – Не мне. Дубине. Он скучает по ДЖАРВИСУ. Пятница не хочет петь ему английские колыбельные.

Звук помех в громкоговорителе показывает всё, что Пятница об этом думает.

 

Последний ароматический провал Вижена зарабатывает ему изгнание из кухни навсегда, что значит, что теперь всё, что он делает, это дуется и с тоской смотрит на фото лица Ванды в рамочках.

У него есть фото Ванды в рамочках, потому что Тони послушно распечатал ему несколько и вставил их в прекрасные рамочки.

\- И ты решил, что это хорошая идея? – спрашивает Клинт, потому что он вернулся, со своими, вроде как, восемью детьми – двумя, поправляет Роуди, их только двое, но Тони придерживается мнения, что они создают шума на всех восьмерых – и он взял на себя роль поставщика всех подколов.

\- Я думаю, что многие вещи являются хорошими идеями, но я так же пью двадцать чашек кофе в день. Я не знаю, почему люди меня слушают, - говорит ему Тони, абсолютно озадаченный.

Клинт смеривает его взглядом, ужасающе похожим на те, что бросает на него Наташа.

\- Никто тебя не слушает, Карк.

\- Я убью Роуди, - спокойно заявляет Тони.

Тогда он спокойно пытается убить Роуди, который пинает его с большей силой, чем он должен был бы иметь в своих кибернетически поддерживающихся ногах. Тони опирается на стену в своей собственной общей комнате, и один из карапузов Клинта взбирается на его плечо, будто он человек-перекладина.

Он говорит Клинту: - Я думаю, тебе стоит простить и забыть всю эту фигню с подводной тюрьмой. Рафт был настолько плох?

\- Я видел там вещи, - говорит Клинт. – С тентаклями. Вещи, которые человек никогда не сможет забыть.

\- Справедливо, - соглашается Тони; где-то перед его носом болтается крошечный кроссовок, а второй впивается ему в ключицу, и он достает телефон, который Стив дал ему.

Почти ударяя по кнопкам, он печатает: «Из-за Вижена моя кухня пахнет как Статен-Айленд, и ребёнок Клинта вьёт гнездо у меня на лице. Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал вести себя как ребенок и вернулся домой»

 

Вместо этого Стив присылает Ванду.

 

«Спасибо», - пишет он Стиву. – «Жизнь с ней светлее».

 

Тони говорит по телефону с Хэппи, проверяя, как там всё в Малибу – не сталкерит, это было бы странно – вроде как дела у Пеппер и кто её новый парень, совсем между прочим, когда Роуди входит, закинув руку на плечи Сэма Уилсона.

Они смеются, поднимая настроение своим духом военного товарищества, который Тони никогда не мог воспроизвести.

Он стихает, когда Сэм видит Тони. Он выравнивается и говорит: - Мне сказали, что у тебя есть для меня комната.

\- Так и сказали? – прохладно спрашивает Тони, потому что он, может быть, провел последние три дня, доставая Роджерса печальными сообщениями вроде «Мне нужно не быть одиноким». Он думает, будет ли Сэм играть с ним в монополию, потому что Ванда, Вижен, дети Клинта, Клинт и Роуди все жульничают.

У одной только Наташи во всей этой ораве есть честь. Они должны стыдиться.

Сэм абсолютно упускает значимость слов Тони, потому что он пялиться с открытым ртом на серебряную штуку на столе мастерской.

\- Старк! Что ты сделал с Редвинг?

\- Ничего! Ну. Почти ничего. Я сменил его имя на Кофеварка. Потому что теперь он делает кофе.

Тони свистит, показывая.

Послушно, Редвинг зависает над ними в воздухе, делая кружку горячего кофе просто на глазах у Сэма.

\- Это…ты. Почему. Что? Почему? – он жалобно ноет, и Роуди хлопает его по спине.

\- Мне он больше незачем, - объясняет Тони. Роуди одаривает его осуждающим взглядом, и Тони поспешно продолжает: - Я переделаю его назад для тебя. Ясное дело. Конечно, я не буду держать мою…любимую…кофеварку…

Это не заставляет Роуди перестать пялиться, так что Тони возвращает внимание на чертежи двигателя для шаттла, по которому NASA запросили его консультацию.

Он также сообщает Стиву, что ему «нужна новая кофеварка».

 

Т’чалла заглядывает однажды с упаковкой вакандского жаркого, со строгими указаниями от Капитана Роджерса увериться, что Ванда, Клинт и его потомство и Сэм все обживаются.

Это всё хорошо и прекрасно, и всё такое, но тогда Тони заслоняет собой лифт, когда король пытается, как нормальный человек, уйти.  

\- Я не планировал оставаться, - хмурится в ответ на действия Тони Т’чалла, и он может даже размышляет, стоит ли звать его устрашающего телохранителя, которого Тони так же знает, как его сестру.

И не потому, что он флиртовал с ней на приёме и дорого за это поплатился, совсем нет. Это было бы очень глупо с его стороны.

\- Да ладно, - уговаривает Тони. – Одна ночь. Тогда я смогу рекламировать мою Башню, как подходящее место для приёма членов королевской семьи.

Он делает выразительный жест рукой, говоря о пригодности для членов королевской семьи – маркетинговым специалистам СИ понравилось бы.

Т’чалла в основном выглядит встревоженным.

\- Я пришел только в качестве услуги Капитану Роджерсу.

\- Я знаю! – Тони прекрасно понимает, что его улыбка слегка маниакальна, и что есть большая вероятность того, что он сходит с ума. – Эм. Он в порядке?

Он не осмелился спросить это у Клинта, или Сэма, или Ванды. У них всех есть свои причины быть злыми или подозрительными по поводу мотивации Тони, и даже если по виду они не затаивают враждебности, он не хочет испытывать свою удачу. Однако, это сводит его с ума, столько месяцев не слышать голос Стива.

Осторожно, Т’чалла говорит: - Он в порядке.

\- Да, но…с ним все хорошо? – требует Тони, потому что он знает, что есть разница, и даже если он и Стив не лучшие друзья навека, они говорили о кошмарах, о льде и холоде и как это – тонуть.

Глаза Т’чаллы темны, когда он отвечает: - Я думаю, этот вопрос стоит задать Капитану Роджерсу, напрямую.

\- Да, - сглатывает Тони, и не говорит, что Стив ему не ответит. – Да, ты прав.

 

«Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал», - пишет Тони, - «что мне жаль. Я думаю, мы строили что-то, и сейчас оно сломано, и это не моя вина, или твоя, а наша. Общая. И я не знаю, чем мы могли бы быть, но я скучаю по этому».

 

Он удаляет это сообщение.

 

Пятница взламывает его телефон и всё же отправляет его.

 

\- Я позволила себе выбрать все стразы из рамок для фотографий, - гордо заявляет Ванда, махая рукой в сторону нового и улучшенного и намного более сияющего Вижена, которого она явно наказывает за все те черно-белые фотографии.

\- Ты приучаешь его к дому? – спрашивает Тони. ДЖАРВИС никогда бы такого не позволил, но ДЖАРВИС – не Вижен, не полностью, и это заставляет его скучать по настоящему Джарвису, и по отцу, и теперь он скатывается в размышления, которые излечит только виски.

\- Ты пьёшь?

Ванда его вопросом не впечатлена, потому что он явно плохой человек, так как осмелился прибегнуть к стереотипам о славянских женщинах. Что за черт, думает Тони, что такое ещё один стереотип ко всем прочему?

\- Позови Наташу, - говорит он Пятнице, так как Роуди и Сэм делают что-то военное со своими военными друзьями. Лузеры. – Мы будем пить.

 

 Наташа и Ванда настолько лучше умеют пить, что это просто оскорбительно.

\- Я оскорблён. Обижен! И встревожен, - Тони проглатывает ещё немного виски и говорит: - В следующий раз я приглашаю Дарси. Она обходится дешевле, чем вы двое.

\- Она симпатичней, когда пьяная, чем ты, - отвечает Наташа.

Ванда ничего не говорит, потому что Ванда не знает Дарси, а также потому, что она занята созданием магических тентаклей своей странной красной магией, которые танцуют вокруг головы Клинта.

Тони наблюдательно заявляет: - Видишь, теперь ты думаешь, что лучше бы пошел через реку и лес, к бабушкиному дому с Лаурой и адскими отпрысками.

\- Ты должен быть мои другом, - выразительно отвечает Клинт, морщась и отклоняясь от одного из гибких красных осьминогов Ванды. Он пытается оттолкнуть одно из щупалец, но это заставляет её только ухмыльнутся и вложить в это ещё больше магии, увеличивая монстра.

\- Сначала тюрьма, теперь это, и ты ещё и дразнишь меня моей тещей в Джерси? Что ты за человек такой, Старк?

Торжественно, Тони заявляет: - Очень недальновидный и ещё более рассудительный. И именно поэтому я считаю, что нам нужна ещё одна бутылка. Пятница! Скажи Дубине, чтобы притащил что-то стоящее.

\- Нет.

\- Ты мой ИИ. Ты не можешь сказать нет.

\- Н.Е.Т.

\- Пятница, - умоляет он, напевая. Она не отвечает, так что он оборачивается к ослепительно украшенному Вижену и хлопает ресницами.

\- А ты, крепыш? Не хочешь сбегать ко мне в мастерскую?

Это привлекает внимание Пятницы.

\- Сейчас пять часов утра.

\- Время тусить! – радостно заявляет Тони.

\- Сейчас пять часов утра, и внизу Капитан Роджерс.

\- Я не понимаю, как это мешает моему роботу взять…подожди, что?

 

\- Как дела, Стив? Выглядишь бледным. Увидел Гуди Проктор, говорящую с дьяволом*?

Тони придерживает дверь открытой для Стива, чтобы он занес свой сумку наполненную ничем в башню, и он думает, стоит ли отдать щит сейчас или позже.

\- Смешно. Ты такой смешной, - отвечает Стив, и он одет во всё черное. Тони надеется, что он не слишком к этой идее привязался – вся эта тема с бродягой милая, но людям нужен Капитан Америка в деле.

Тони нужен Капитан Америка в деле, и в один день он поймёт, как это сказать. Сейчас он останавливается на широкой улыбке и: - Я в курсе.

\- Я не пуританин, - продолжает Стив. – Все пуритане умерли к тому времени, как я родился.

\- Напомни-ка мне, это было больше, чем сто лет назад, да?

Стив меняет тему: - Ты пьян?

Радостно, Тони отвечает: - Это твое восприятие супер солдата всё ещё действует, как я погляжу.

\- Сейчас пять утра.

\- Хэй, любой может быть пьян утром, если он предан делу, и я однозначно, однозначно предан этому делу. Делу питья, понятное дело, - Тони икает для верности. – Где Баки?

\- Баки заморозил себя. Чтобы защитить людей, - проясняет ситуацию Стив.

\- Ну. Так точно не пойдёт, - хмурится Тони, потому что как смеет Стив противостоять его тщательно разработанным планам по отстройке семьи? – Я сделал ему собственную комнату. В ней есть звуковой прибор и всё такое. Звуки океана, Кэп. Она издаёт звуки океана.

Стив окидывает его взглядом, в котором видно вопрос, говорит ли Тони вообще сейчас на английском, но Тони привык получать этот взгляд от почти всех, кого он знает. Он физически запихает Стива в лифт, и это просто смущающе, как много ему для этого понадобилось усилий, но швейцар не осудит Тони, и удалит видео с камер наблюдения позже.

Внутри и в безопасности, Тони говорит: - Как нам разморозить Баки?

\- Чтобы ты смог убить его?

\- Почему все продолжают это у меня спрашивать? Я помогаю делать благотворительные фонды для детей. Я не убиваю людей, - Тони колеблется под немигающим взглядом Стива, и поправляет себя: - Я знаю, что может быть вроде как немного попытался убить его. Однажды. Только один раз. Но у меня было время подумать над своими поступками. Это очень по-христиански.

\- Ты заставил Росса снять обвинения.

\- Да, - соглашается Тони, потому что он этим всё ещё чертовски гордится.

\- Ты ничего не сделал по поводу ООН.

\- Нет. Договор всё ещё в силе, но хэй, это вообще чудо, что 117 стран о чем-то договорились. Хочешь попытаться и заставить их отменить это? – Стив строит лицо. Тони говорит то, что должен был сказать изначально, когда текст Договора опустился на стол конференц-зала с эхом приближающейся войны.

\- Это ООН, Стив. Они помогают беженцам и кормят детей. Если они говорят мне нет, о чем бы то ни было, я собираюсь слушать.

\- Что если они скажут вмешаться туда…куда не стоило бы?

\- Да уж, не знаю, уделял ли ты внимание количеству миротворческих миссий, которые высылаются в год, но ООН никуда нас ближайшее время не отправит. Мы всё ещё действуем сами по себе. Это как работать на менее стрёмную версию Щ.И.Т.а. Представь, как целая толпа Фьюри разных видов кричат на нас, а не только один.

Стив в ответ на это фыркает. Он фыркает от смеха, и он здесь, в лифте Тони, и господи, Тони скучал по нему так, как никогда не скучал ни по чему в мире, это так странно.

Тихо, Тони спрашивает: - Почему ты вернулся?

\- Тебе столько всего нужно, - иронично отвечает Стив. – Кроме того, я, эм, мне тоже нравилось то, что мы строили.

Тони переживает неопределенный ужас осознания, что Пятница абсолютный предатель. Ему нужно построить новый ИИ – он назовёт её Джокаста, и она не будет как ДЖАРВИС или Пятница, она будет послушная, черт возьми. Но в основном он позволяет прошлому пройти мимо, слишком занятый наслаждением тем фактом, что Стив вернулся.

Он вернулся, и они не пытаются убить друг друга, и хоть Стив выглядит уставшим с дороги и серьёзно, по-солдатски, по-настоящему уставшим, Тони не может удержать абсолютный восторг от того, что происходит. Он почти что засовывает руку в карман, чтобы напечатать сообщение Стиву, только вот в этом больше нет необходимости.

Хорошей идеей кажется схватить Стива и поцеловать его, со всеми этими его голубыми глазами и блондинисто-золотыми волосами, и строгим лицом, пока Тони не осознаёт, что он понятие не имеет, что он делает и почему.

Он начинает отстраняться.

Пальцы Стива сильнее удерживают ворот его костюма, и ладно, Тони никогда не отказывал фанатам. Их губы соединяются горячо, мягко и влажно, Стив придавливает Тони к стене лифта. Его тело длинное, подтянутое и горячее, и в линии его плеч и резкости прикосновения щетины всё ещё чувствуется злость, но также облегчение. Он растаивает, опираясь на Тони, и Тони отвечает тем же.

Он почти уже решил, что его импульсивные решения самые лучшие, когда, внезапно, поцелуи резко и полностью прекращаются. Стив прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Тони, его дыхание теплое и сладкое. Он говорит: - Кажется, ты заманил меня сюда под ложным предлогом.

Тони, который поцеловал уже нескольких людей после Пеппер, и ничего не чувствовал ни к одному из них к этому времени, кивает.

\- Я хуже всех. Я паршивый человек. Ты единственный, кроме Тора, кто может достать до верхних полок для меня, и Тор не возвращается из Асграда. Ты поймал меня на горячем.

\- Тони.

\- Давай просто. Не будем говорить, - Тони бессильно опирается на него. Он вдыхает воздух из легких Стива. – Ты мне нужен здесь. Вот и всё.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, - пальцы Стива сильнее держатся за костюм Тони, но он не отстраняется, и не убегает. Уже нет никакой войны. – Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.

Нет ничего, кроме их двоих, одних, в этот момент, и у них есть всё время в мире, чтобы разобраться со всем остальным.

**Author's Note:**

> * Это мем, который происходит из американской пьесы «Суровое испытание» (англ. «The Crucible»). Пьеса рассказывает о времени, когда происходил судебный процесс над Салемскими ведьмами. По сюжету все жители городка оборачиваются друг против друга, объявляя всех подряд ведьмами.  
> Одним из ключевых моментов пьесы является тот, когда персонаж выкрикивает: «Я видел, как Гуди Проктор разговаривала с Дьяволом!»
> 
> Переводчику очень понравился так же комментарий автора к нему, поэтому перевожу частично и его:  
> Эм. Окей. Итак. Стоит сказать, что я работала в ООН в прошлом году. И мысль о том, что они способны сделать что-то быстро, легально и зловеще, чертовски оскорбительна. Мне понравился Первый Мститель: Противостояние, но серйозно. Это же ООН. Они делают большие заявление о чем-то и ни черта по этому поводу не делают лет ещё 50.  
> Так же, если в Соковийсом договоре не было ничего, относящегося к мирному использованию открытого космоса, атомной энергии, наркотикам или преступности (организованной, а не в стиле Мстителей, это вообще отдельный департамент по военным конфликтам), никто бы никаких договоров в Вене не подписывал, скорее в Женеве.  
> ТАКЖЕ никаким образом американское учреждение не имело бы права вводить в силу этот глупый договор, если бы какое-то законное принуждение вроде заключения в тюрьму было вообще возможным - более вероятно, это были бы штрафы и санкции против отдельных индивидов. США могли бы устанавливать свои собственные правовые механизмы, но они бы никакого отношения к договору не имели, и я сомневаюсь, что Тони-я-не-делюсь-моей-техникой-Старк так легко бы на это согласился.  
> Мне просто концепт "Стив Роджерс против ООН" показался очень глупым. Вроде как, что дальше, он будет бить детей и начинать лесные пожары! Было бы логичней, будь это Мировой Совет или даже американское правительство.


End file.
